


Unity

by Girbeagel



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: Фуюхико впервые за долгий период снится кошмар, поэтому он идет на пляж, чтобы успокоиться — он всегда так делал, когда нервничал или переживал.В этот раз Казуичи присоединяется к нему.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 4





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320993) by [PsychedelicatePoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist). 



> прим. автора_ки: Я ожидал_а, что ваншот будет флаффным, но черт, я не думал_а, что он выйдет настолько милым и сентиментальным. Надеюсь, что это ничего страшного, верно? Это самая флаффная вещь, которую я написал_а за последнее время, поэтому если вам нравится флафф, то вам и мой фанфик понравится. Приятного чтения! 
> 
> прим. переводчика: Я это переводил целый, блять, день. И я очень разочарован, что по КузуСодам почти нет фанфиков на фикбуке, поэтому исправляем. Приятного чтения, епта!  
> (переведено 29 мая, оригинал работы выше)

_Коридор был мрачен и тих. Единственным источником света была блеклая мигающая лампочка, которая висела на потолке и медленно качалась туда-сюда. Доски громко скрипели каждый раз, как Фуюхико делал шаг._

__

__

Он был уверен, что находился в старом здании, но он никогда не думал, что оно такое… жуткое. Было чувство, что он находился в каком-то дешёвом ужастике. Это место явно было угрозой. Фуюхико не был напуган — он и похуже вещи видел — скорее просто переживал. Может потому что он был в старом здании либо днём, либо в сопровождении своих одноклассников.

Он был уверен, что коридоры не такие длинные, как ему кажется. Или он просто шел слишком медленно. Все это было странноватым.

Когда прошло уйма времени, он наконец-то дошел к концу коридора, где увидел невзрачную деревянную дверь. Фуюхико колебался. Он не знал почему, но у него было плохое предчувствие насчёт этой двери, а если быть точнее, по поводу того, что за ней находится. Он знал, что в опасности, и его интуиция говорила идти туда, откуда он и пришел.

Почему он тут вообще был? Он не должен находится в таком месте без какой-лиьо на то причины. Старое здание обычно не было опасным, но оно таковым казалось сейчас. Что-то явно было не так, и лучшим решением было делать ноги.

Но когда Фуюхико обернулся, перед ним оказалась стена, которой ранее там не было. Он осмотрелся в поисках выхода, но тщетно. Парень был в ловушке. И единственное, что он мог сделать, так открыть эту дверь.

Возможно это был единственный способ побега. Чутье говорило об обратном, но Фуюхико ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он должен был рискнуть.

Глубоко вздохнув, он повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Когда он это сделал, то отступил назад, громко ахнув, и от шока прикрыл рот рукой.

Все эти вещи, одновременно показавшись перед глазами, его напугали. Тошнотворный запах крови. Окровавленный нож на полу. Вид знакомой розовой макушки, теперь помеченной красным. Голос Монокумы, продолжающий оповещать об обнаружении тела, искажался все больше и больше.

Фуюхико прикрыл свои уши, чтобы не слышать шума, и слезы полились из его глаз. Он чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Он никогда так в жизни не боялся. Парниша явно станет следующей жертвой в убийственной игре.

_«Тело было обнаружено!»_

И это всё остановилось, когда Фуюхико проснулся.

Он осмотрелся, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Он всё ещё был в коттедже. Казуичи мирно сопел возле него. Никаких мониторов не было. Все нормально.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. _Дыши, Фуюхико. Это просто сон._

Прошло немного времени с тех пор, как ему снился кошмар. Когда они покинули Программу Нового Мира, его часто преследовали кошмары от отрезков смерти Пеко до тех снов, где он находил тела других выживших. Чаще всего он натыкался на тело Казуичи, особенно после того, как они стали парой.

Он переживал о потере своих бывших одноклассников. Все, кто умер в Программе Нового Мира — кроме Чиаки — постепенно вышли из комы, и сейчас их жизни не было никакой угрозы. Жизнь нынче была иной, и они все скрывали шрамы своего прошлого, наполненного отчаянием, но сейчас была надежда. Всё должно было быть в порядке.

Фуюхико надеялся, что больше не вспомнит те ужасные времена, но кошмары регулярно давали о нем знать и вспоминать такие пугающие вещи.

Он не мог успокоиться, даже после дыхательных упражнений. Обратно спать идти желания не было. Фуюхико знал, что бояться спать после кошмаров, по-детски, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Вид мертвого Казуичи въелся в его мозг. Ему стоило сделать ещё что-нибудь, чтобы успокоиться, и он знал что.

Медленно и тихо, очень стараясь не разбудить Казуичи, Фуюхико вылез из кровати, надел свою обувь и толстый свитер поверх своей пижамы, взял зажигалку, бумагу и табак вместо с полотенцем из ванной и вышел из-за двери. Спокойный ветерок поддувал и слегка успокаивал, пока он шел, и затем он положил полотенце на песок и сел на него.

Фуюхико любил сидеть на пляже, когда на его душе было очень неспокойно или он переживал, в особенности ночью. Было тихо и мирно, что позволяло ему наедине с самим собой усмирить свою панику или просто разобраться в себе. Он мог там сидеть минут пятнадцать, наслаждаясь видом, которой находится перед ним, и погружаясь в соленый морской запах, затем он возвращался в свой коттедж и мирно посапывал. Настолько всё просто.

Курение тоже помогало. Когда он сделал и поджег сигарету, он поднёс её к губам и сделал затяжку. Дым вытекал тонкой струйкой из самодельной сигареты, и Фуюхико смотрел за тем, как он направлялся к морю и развевался на полпути.

Это было хорошо. Он мог забыться и расслабиться. Он знал, что его бывшие одноклассники тоже любили приходить на пляж на ночь глядя, но за все эти года его никто никогда не беспокоил.

Через пару минут голова Фуюхико была пустой, и он мог сконцентрироваться на пляже и запахе сигареты под носом, поэтому он слегка дернулся, когда знакомая рука приземлилась к нему на плечо..

Он повернулся уже с полной готовностью отчитать вторженца на его личную территорию, но увидел, что сзади него стоял сонно улыбающийся Казуичи. 

— Прости, Хико, я тебя напугал?

— Казуичи... — удивленно промямлил Фуюхико, — Ты чего тут делаешь?

Казуичи сел рядом с Фуюхико. 

— Я проснулся сразу после того, как ты ушел, — сказал он, — Я знал, что ты будешь здесь.

— Черт, Казу... — Фуюхико вздохнул, — Я в порядке. Просто...

Он остановился. Он не хотел никого втягивать в свои личные проблемы, даже Казуичи. У не было нужды полагаться на кого-то, чтобы решить свои проблемы. Он мог сделать это сам.

Однако, перед ним сейчас стоял Казуичи, в котором он любит очень многое: его темные волосы до плеч, которые не были расчесаны с неделю, его очки в квадратной оправе, его острые зубы и редкую щетину на подбородке. Его темные глаза были наполнены переживанием.

Фуюхико был рад, что он тут. Казуичи был одним из тех людей, кто понял его и протянул ему руку, несмотря ни на что. Он сначала был его кровным братом, а затем и родственной душой. Он был одним из двух людей, который Фуюхико мог довериться на том острове, и в глубине души он был рад, что Казуичи был так добр к нему.

Он был рад, что Казуичи любил его.

— Спасибо... — тихо сказал Фуюхико. Он был растерян. Мысли о любви к Казуичи вскружили ему голову, и он не мог связать их в слова. Он никогда не был хорош в выражении своих чувств словами, даже сейчас ему было сложно что-то сказать.

Но Казуичи это понимал. С теплым взглядом и нежной улыбкой на лице, он взял руку Фуюхико в свою.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Хико.

Пока они сидели рядом, держась за руки и смотря на море, между ними повисла приятная тишина. Они бы обычно о чем-то спорили или что-то вроде того — “как старая женатая пара,” как бы Акане сказала — или бы были более болтливее, нежели сейчас. Сейчас говорить было нечего. Компании Казуичи Фуюхико хватало. С каждой затяжкой и томным взглядом на море, он понимал, что нет ничего лучше Казуичи и теплого пляжа в этом мире. Сейчас он был расслаблен и уверен в том, что всё будет хорошо. Он был спокоен настолько, что бездумно положил свою голову на плечо Казуичи, прикрыв глаз и слабо улыбаясь, пока Казуичи зарылся рукой в его жесткие волосы.

Он мог просто уснуть посреди пляжа, потому что лучше уже не бывает.

— Не хочешь в коттедж вернуться и спать лечь? — тихо спросил Казуичи, наконец разрывая тишину.

Ладно, он был прав.

Фуюхико, пробурчав что-то явно означающее согласие, поднялся и потянулся. Казуичи хохотнул. 

— Ты такой милый, когда спишь.

Фуюхико взглянул на Казуичи, краснея. 

— А так раздражаешь, когда бодрствуешь.

После того, как они забрали то, что с собой принес Фуюхико, они направились в коттедж, вновь взявшись за руки. По прибытию они сняли лишнюю одежду запрыгнули на кровать в пижамах и легли лицом друг к другу с довольными улыбками.

— Ночи, Хико, — сказал Казуичи, зевая, — Люблю тебя.

— ...Я тоже тебя, Казу, — ответил Фуюхико — Ночи.

Когда Фуюхико уснул, то вновь понял, что лучше того, что у него сейчас есть, ничего не бывает.


End file.
